Borrowed Time
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: Naruto failed, he couldn't win instead he went back in time he needed to fix his mistake and become a ... sensei? Bad summary anyway rated M for safety has a good amount of action. Powerful Arashi (Future Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Ok now I havn't updated any stories in awhile I know but the truth is I lost my flash drive and until either I find it our retype the chapters I am updating this story

Sorry for any uncenvince

I do not own Naruto

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He stood up noticing he was outside, as he looked around he noticed he was in a forest. Naruto looked up at the sky filled with stars. "I'm near Konoha." Naruto thought out loud as he learned about star alignment in order to not get loss.

Naruto looked at the age of his mid-twenties he had on a black sleeveless shirt along, with brown leggings and dark brown boots, He wore a dark brown cloak around him with his head over his head a few strands of hair covered his face as three whisker marks could be seen on his cheeks.

Naruto noticed his staff on the ground and picked it up It was a long wooden staff that had a large circle at the top three golden rings where ion each side of the staff around the circle of the staff all falling around the handle of the staff. "Guess it's time to head to Konoha." Naruto thought out loud again. He had did it a lot simple to stop the silence it had become a bad habit which he needed to stop he knew.

Naruto began walking as he was thinking on what to do. He had no idea what time it was also what had changed but he was pretty sure Konoha was still where it was. Naruto kept on walking until eventually he made it to the gates of Konoha. Naruto was at the edge it had been so long since he saw people. Granted it looked deserted at night but their where two guards at the gates along with a few others, the villagers where most likely asleep at the time.

"Halt who goes there," A ninja said appeared wearing a white dog mask along with black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder, and on his back was a Tanto.

"Hello their Inu-san." Naruto greeted as he knew he needed a different name. "My name is Arashi I only wish to become a citizen here." The now named Arashi said as Inu spoke.

"You dress strange for a civilian." Inu said as Arashi spoke.

"I thought I needed to become a civilian before asking to be part of the ninja forces in Konoha." Arashi said as Inu narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you wish to become a Ninja for Konoha?" Inu said as Arashi simple looked up. "Answer me or I will take you to T&I and trust me boy you wouldn't want that."

"Shouldn't questions like that be saved for the Hokage?" Arashi said as he spoke. "I would have to repeat myself to him and I really would rather not."

"Inu that is enough," The dog masked ANBU turned to see Sarutobi Hiruzen in a long red kimono with a white sash around his waist, the white Hokage robes worn on top of his kimono with the Hokage ha on his head which had a kanji for fire labeled on top of it. In his hand was a pipe with some smoke coming out of it.

"Hokage-Sama what are you doing out here?" Inu said surprised the Hokage had come Sarutobi took a puff from the pipe before speaking.

"I can walk in my own village can I not? As for why I came I sense a great chakra and came to see what it was and who was the cause of it." Sarutobi looked at Arashi. "Please tell me what you are doing here you have too much chakra to be a wondering nin however I have seen you in no bingo books as well to that no reports match your description."

"I will explain but alone." Sarutobi gave a quick node only for Kakashi to speak.

"Hokage-Sama he might be…"

"I believe I can take care of myself Kakashi." Kakashi nodded as he went back to patrol.

/

"So then what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Sarutobi said as him and Arashi were now in the Hokage's Office.

"Tell me what do you know of time travel?" Arashi said as the Hokage spoke.

"In all my life there has never been any proof of one traveling back in time." Arashi though then reached into his cloak and pulled out a seal. Opening the seal a large scroll appeared as Sarutobi's eyes widened as he looked at the scroll.

"I am sure you know there is only one forbidden scroll, Hokage-Sama I am from the future this scroll is my proof of where I am from." The Hokage looked at the scroll and spoke.

"If none of this match up you will be executed is that clear." Arashi nodded his head as Sarutobi opened the scroll. Seeing the list of Jutsu he had to agree everything was perfectly aligned even if someone wrote the scroll no one could mimic hand writing exactly and gets all the extra marks along with that it even had the Hokage's seal.

"Very well even though it is hard to believe tell me what happened to cause someone to go back in time?"

"I… am all that is left in the future," Arashi said causing Sarutobi's eyes to widened. "I came to fix something that is going to happen and for that I need to be in Konoha." Sarutobi closed his eyes he wasn't sure if he could believe him but the scroll had been exact even in age it looked years older how old he wasn't sure but still what was he to do.

"I see however I may require more proof." Sarutobi said as Arashi nodded.

"Very well then has Naruto Uzumaki graduated yet?"

"Just now I finished his genin assignments."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha will make Team Seven with Kakashi Hatake as their Jounin Sensei, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga will make Team Eight with Kurenai Yuhi, and team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamachi will make team ten with Assuma Sarutobi your son." The Hokage sighed no one but him new about that yet the results wouldn't get to Iruka until tomorrow morning during team assignments he still had the files locked in his desk.

"I see then may you at least tell me who you are?" Sarutobi said as Arashi nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sarutobi's eyes widened but then he grinned.

"So you are Naruto from the future." Arashi nodded. "Tell me then what do you plan to do?"

"I was wondering if it could be possible to teach my old team." Sarutobi frowned the council had nearly demanded Kakashi to teach Sasuke.

"I see however how do I not know you will show favoritism?" Sarutobi said as Naruto spoke.

"Simple the reason I failed was that I relied too much on myself I believed if I was strong enough that I could handle anything. In the end it was because of that I failed I focused only on my own strength. Because of that I failed." The Hokage nodded and spoke.

"The council through wished for Kakashi to train Sasuke in the Sharingan." Sarutobi said as Arashi spoke. "I know every function of the Sharingan I can aid him in awakening his bloodline while Kakashi only worked with Sasuke and taught me and Sakura the things we needed at the time. He taught me tree walking and a few teamwork skills other than that nothing while he taught Sasuke several fire Jutsu and the Chidori as a genin." Sarutobi's eyes widened and then he spoke.

"Something is wrong why would he give Sasuke the Chidori?" Sarutobi asked as Arashi spoke.

"Sasuke he wanted power, it got bad he thought of himself as too weak Kakashi taught it to him thinking to fix that however he soon betrayed the village." Arashi said looking away as the Hokage sighed. "That want happen for a while however I don't won't to reveal too much and make the knowledge I have a useless." Sarutobi nodded he wanted to question but Naru… Arashi had a good point.

"I see is there any side effects I still can't believe Sasuke would leave his mother." Arashi blinked.

"Wait Sasuke's mom is alive?" Sarutobi blinked and nodded.

"Yes she and Sasuke survived the Uchiha massacre when he was at the age of six."

"I seeing my time she had fallen with the other Uchihas." Arashi said. "The scroll mentioned a few changes but the things that will affect everyone will stay the same. But enough of this for now may I have the team old man." Sarutobi took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will tell the council I have called in a favor to have you come we have known each other since the third war and while you may appear young you our adept however before this, what was your rank if I may ask."

"I was about to take the position of Rukodaima." Sarutobi blinked and nodded.

"Very well then tomorrow report here at Seven O'clock with the other Jounins. I will announce the teams then." Naruto nodded to him and spoke.

"May ask where I can stay?"

"For now I am not sure I trust you can find one on your own."

"Alright Hokage-Sama may I ask something first?"

/

The Next Day

/

"I see everyone is finally here." Sarutobi said as he looked at the Jounins in front of him.

"Wait don't we have to wait for Kakashi isn't he taking a team this year pops?" Said a bearded Jounin who had a cigarette in his mouth, he had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, his clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Asuma I have decided that Kakashi is unfit instead I have called in a favor from an old friend." Asuma blinked as they heard a chime. The Jounins turned around and saw Arashi standing there his hood down as his hair reached his mid back that shown a blond color with red streaks.

"Who or you? I have not seen you in Konoha before?" A women with red eyes said, she had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Kurenai this man is Arashi Uzu and was not a force in my Ninja army until yesterday when I asked him to become a sensei." Kurenai nodded her head.

"That's not like you pops to just let someone join without testing them." Asuma said.

"Listen you do not need to be worried around him trust me on this one here our team placements."

Sarutobi then began to list off names on a list until only three were left. "Asuma I want you to train Team Ten in Infiltration and Information gathering, Kurenai you are to take Team Eight, and Arashi I want you to take Team Seven now then be gone you have an hour to get to your teams."

/

"Where the hell is he!" A young Naruto shouted out, Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

"He will be here soon Dope," Sasuke said, Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

"Yeah Baka Sensei will probably have a good excuse." Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, without sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she used to hold back her hair and show her forehead.

"Awe Sakura-Chan you don't need to be so mean." Sakura was about to respond until the door opened up.

"Uhm is team seven here?" Arashi asked walking in the room his staff clinging with every step thanks to the rings.

"What the hell took you so long?" Naruto asked as Arashi scratched the back of his head.

"Well to be honest I got lost." Team Seven sweat dropped as one thought went through their heads. This guy is our sensei?

"Anyways meet me on the rooftops."

/

Arashi was leaning against the fence on the roof his staff leaning against his should as he moved his arms over as if hugging his staff to him. Sasuke was sitting with his fingers crossed each albow on a knee as he was on the steps. Naruto was on his left who was sitting like a gargoyle unable to wait for long, Sakura was on the right of Sasuke as she simple was trying to look at Sasuke the entire time.

"Ok well as tradition goes we are to introduce each other. I'll go first alright. My name is Arashi Uzu I like Ramen, My friends, and dislike arrogance, I train mostly along with cooking and so on, my dream ... well that is personal. Now you go next Pinky." Arashi said as Sakura glared at him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno not pinky!" Sakura shouted, "I like ... well the person I like is..." Sakura gave off a giggle while looking over at Sasuke as if being shy. "I dislike Ino-Pig and Naruto-Baka!" She screamed as she then calmed down. "My dream is to..." She looked at Sasuke and squealed as Arashi grabbed his staff and bonked her on the head as she fell down somewhat.

Sakura rubbed her head and looked at her sensei confused. "Every time you disrespect your teammate or get hearts in yours eyes I am going to hit you." Arashi said as he had only gave her a tap in his opinion.

"Sensei why are you being mean to..." Naruto was caught off as he too was hit on the head with a tap.

"Don't question me," Sasuke smirked liking this sensei until he got a hit to the head. "And don't laugh at your team mates pain. Now then Whiskers is next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki not whiskers, and you got whiskers too, how can you..." He was again hit on the head.

"Don't lose focus." Arashi said as Naruto glared at the danm staff.

"I like ramen and Sakura-Chan, I dislike Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto shouted only for another hit.

"Don't call your team mate names." Arashi said as Sasuke grinned.

"Tch, dope." Sasuke got a hit in the head.

"Goes for you to." Arashi said as Sasuke glared at him. "Now continue Whiskers."

"It's Naruto! And my dream is to be Hokage so everyone will respect me!" Naruto shouted as Arashi nodded.

"Now you uh... how about Cockatoo." Sasuke twitched as Naruto laughed out loud while Sakura gaped at him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated and paused trying to add effect to his sensei who only shrugged. "I like tomatoes and my Kaa-chan, I dislike annoying people, and my dreams are to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke stated as Naruto thinking it was him scooted away while Sakura seemed unaffected Sasuke got a hit on the head.

"No emoness." Sasuke glared at his sensei. "Now then you three are not genin."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shouted out yes even Sasuke.

"But we passed the test and." Arashi hold up his hand in a stopping motion as Sakura stopped. "The test was to see if you could become one you see a Jounin's time is valuable and from how many graduates their or a lot of Jounins would come that test was to narrow it down. Out of the twenty seven that passed usually only nine do."

"What? So we only have like a thirty three percent chance at passing?" Arashi nodded.

"I don't care bring it on sensei we can take it!" Naruto shouted out as Arashi grinned seeing Sasuke smirk and Sakura even nodded to herself trying to shake away her nerves.

"Now then tomorrow meat me a training field seven at Five O'clock make sure you bring all your ninja gear for if you fail you will be dropped from the program." Arashi said as he began to walk away.

"What you can't do that!" Naruto yelled only to see a smirk.

"Of course I can there is a reason you're not considered ninja yet." With that Arashi faded into the wind as the others were wide eyed.

/

Chapter End

/

So what you think?

I know their where lots of holes in the story they will be filled in at a later time in the story also the story name will make since later on if you wondering about the name


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know the last chapter went by fast but I just wanted to get the part where he comes to the past over with is all I also know I barely revealed anything on Naruto mainly because this is going to be a big story plot later on.

I do not own Naruto

/

Prevously

/

"Now then tomorrow meat me a training field seven at Five O'clock make sure you bring all your ninja gear for if you fail you will be dropped from the program." Arashi said as he began to walk away.

"What you can't do that!" Naruto yelled only to see a smirk.

"Of course I can there is a reason you're not considered ninja yet." With that Arashi faded into the wind as the others were wide eyed.

/

Chapter Start

/

"Now then I am glad to see you three are all here." Arashi said as he saw Naruto and Sasuke who looked a little asleep standing up as Sakura looked like she had a fight with a hair dryer... the hair dryer won.

"Come on Sensei just test us already!" Naruto shouted as Arashi chuckled and nodded. "Alright then, you test is simple." Arashi said as he began to walk away and slam his hand on the ground.

"Doton Josho To No Jutsu." (Doton Rising towers Jutsu) Arashi said as when he raised his hand a tower shot from the ground along with three others smaller towers all made from of rock.

"Your task is to get to the top of the tall tower that is it." Arashi said as he went and sat beside a tree pretending to go to sleep.

/

"So all we have to do is get to the top!"

"Wait Naruto why are there other towers?" Sakura said as Naruto blinked.

"She is right dope there is more to this." Sasuke said as Naruto blinked.

"Oh quiet Teme I'm going to get up there." Naruto jumped on a short tower in order to get a higher boost however the letter N appeared on the tower as it went up some. "What the hell?" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura blinked.

"I think we are supposed to get on them." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded and jumped on the middle one. The letters SS began to glow on the rock as it move up to the same level as Naruto's tower.

Sakura jumped on the last one as the letters SK began to glow on it as the towers then began to expand with the other towers as they saw the taller tower still standing up somewhat.

"So do we jump now?" Naruto said to them confused.

"I wouldn't advise it." Arashi said appearing as he stood on the final tower.

"Sensei I thought you said we only had to get onto the tower?" Sakura said as Arashi nodded.

"Yes however I will be standing in your way now I also forgot to mention you got two hours to knock me off or you fail." Arashi said as Naruto jumped at him.

"Take this Teme!" Naruto shouted as he went to punch him, Arashi though simple raised his staff and slashed in a horizontal line as Naruto was knocked back onto the tower.

"It is not nice to call your sensei names." Arashi said as a cling was heard when the rings on the staff hit the hilt colliding together. "Now who's next?" Sasuke began making hand signs.\

"Katon Gōkakyū No Jutsu!" (Katon great fireball Jutsu) Sasuke yelled as he spit out a giant fire ball. Arashi though held his staff in front of him as it absorbed the fireball. "What how?" Arashi held his staff in the air as a fire ball blasted out of it.

"This staff can absorb any ninjutsu based attack and throw it back at the enemy." Arashi said as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah try this!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped forward making a cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Naruto shouted out as five other Naruto's appeared. Arashi waved his staff sideways as a wave of air went towards Naruto making the clones pop as Naruto was blasted back onto his tower.

Arashi appeared in the air in front of Sakura as he hit her with the end of his staff. Her eyes widened as she fell off the tower. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted out as he leaped onto her tower and caught her.

"Naruto?" Sakura said looking up as she had expected Sasuke-kun to save her. Naruto was hanging by his arm while his other arm was griping Sakura's hand.

"While now Sasuke are you going to save your team mate or try to win the test?" Arashi said as Naruto's tower crumbled. "If you save them there is a chance I knock you all off." Sasuke glanced back in forth. From the height they were at Sakura and Naruto wouldn't survive at all, but if he failed he couldn't be a ninja.

Sasuke jumped to Sakura's tower as he helped Naruto pull her up. As the three of them stood they turned and saw Arashi their as he smacked them all down.

"CRAP!" Naruto screamed as they fell down only to land in water? They all swam up as their heads stuck out of the water. They saw their sensei sitting on the edge of a tower his staff leaning against his should as he held it.

"You all pass."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted shocked along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"You three would have never passed that test I simple wanted to see what was more important the test or your team mates. If Sasuke had tried to attack you all would have failed." Arashi then stuck his staff in the water as it began to drain along with the tower sinking down.

"Now then you three," Arashi said standing on the ground as the water was drained while the tower sunk into the ground as the other towers were gone also. "You have the rest of the day to celebrate tomorrow report at five to start training."

"More training?" Naruto said shocked as while as Sakura while Sasuke remained quiet.

"Yes you see most genin or stuck doing D rank missions which are a waste instead I will train you to chunin level you will only do the required amount of missions for D and take a few C ranks."

"Excuse me but how can D rank missions be a waste?" Sakura said confused.

"You will see now tomorrow I will test you all to see what path you should go down." Arashi said as Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean sensei?"

"You will see."

/

"So who all passes?"

"Teams one through six failed sir, the jounin senseis didn't even want to explain how they failed and simple sent me." a chunin said as Sarutobi nodded and gave him permission to leave and then looked at Asuma.

"My team passed I had them on a fake infiltration mission to receive a scroll in a fort." Sarutobi then looked at Kurenai.

"My team passes I had put a minor genjutsu on myself and hid in the forest waiting for them to find me." Kurenai said as Sarutobi nodded. It was then Arashi came into the office as the clinging of his staff was heard.

"Arashi so how did Team seven do?"

"They passed the test though I am surprised they did."

"Really what did you do?" Asuma asked as even Kurenai seemed interested.

"I created four tower the test was simple to knock me of however to get to the top they had to stand on the other towers I had created. If they fell down they would lose by the simple fact that they couldn't get back up."

"So they knocked you off?" Kurenai said seeing no point in the test.

"No, I only used that to test their skills. The test was to see if they cared more about allies then being a ninja, the towers where twenty feet high," Kurenai's eyes widened at the announcement.

"What were you thinking if they fell down..."

"That is enough Kurenai tell me how did they pass?" Sarutobi said.

"I knocked Sakura off her tower, without hesitation Naruto jumped to grab her getting on the tower she had been on. However he couldn't hold on to her as he was about to fall himself. It was then up to Sasuke if he tried to continue the test they would fail if he helped him they passed." Sarutobi nodded to him.

"Sasuke while he did hesitate went to save Naruto and Sakura." Sarutobi nodded.

"Hey pops I have a question why that test it doesn't seem like a normal test." Asuma said looking at Arashi.

"Asuma Kurenai no doubt you are wondering why I even asked Arashi to become a jounin sensei."

"I have thought about it." Asuma said scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you?" Kurenai said confused.

"Originally it was planned for Kakashi to teach them however after reviewing their personalities I have asked a friend to do it for me. You see these three have the worst clashing ability and would fight with each other on constant bases. Now Arashi is here to stop that, and train them to be stronger."

"That is it so they get along?" Asuma said as Sarutobi nodded.

"You see I asked Kakashi the truth was he planned to focus mainly on Sasuke leaving the other two behind and then Sakura he though then if the two were good they would simple help Naruto pass the chunin exams and he wouldn't have to worry about him. They knew Kakashi wanted to train Sasuke but not where he would forget about the other two." Asuma sighed as did Kurenai.

"He is also here to treat them all equally."

"So how strong are you?" Asuma said as Arashi spoke.

"Truthfully I have never tested my full strength." Arashi answered.

"I have no doubt in his abilities now then you are all dismissed." Sarutobi said.

/

"Sasuke, how did your test go?" Mikoto asked, Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on each side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a dark violet skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.

Sasuke began to tell his mom all about the test.

"Such a strange tests though I am happy you passed." Mikoto said with a smile. "Come on Sasuke dinner is ready."

"Yes Kaa-chan." Sasuke said as he began to eat dinner with his mother.

/

"Sakura how did you do dear?" A woman said, she had shoulder-length blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

"Yes dear please tell us how it went." A man said who had blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which is a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. Held closed by a simple obi which he wore along with burgundy colored ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wore a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color.

Sakura smiled at her parents and began to tell everything to them. "HE DID WHAT!" The woman shouted out shocked.

"Relax Mebuki dear I am sure this Arashi had everything under control." The pink haired man tried

"Quiet Kazashi! Where is your sensei Sakura better yet I am going to the Hokage! What the hell was he thinking making you stand on a tower that high." Now Sakura loved her parents but sometimes they got on her nerves.

"Mom its fine I passed right." Her mom glanced at her and sighed.

"Fine I can talk after we celebrate!"

/

Naruto was now at a ramen stand. "Ayame Nee-chan, Ojiji!" Naruto shouted entering the ramen stand.

"Naruto my boy how is our favorite costumer!" Teuchi said, Teuchi had on a white chief hat as he wore a white robe as he spoke. "How did you do on your test my boy." Teuchi asked as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I kind of want to know also." Naruto turned seeing Iruka there and grinned. Iruka had black hair that is kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ ways.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he grinned.

"Well don't keep us waiting." Ayame said appearing. Ayame is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon tied at the top and a bright white bandanna.

Naruto grinned as he told them all about the test and what happened. "Well Naruto for passing the first three rounds or free!" Teuchi said with a smile as Naruto grinned.

"Thanks old man!"

/

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared in training ground seven the next day. Arashi was already their leaning against a tree with his staff. "So you're here now." Arashi said as he sat down. "So then let me explain. Each day we will have training for eight hours we will then take D ranks and if you are nor successful enough or I feel you need another, you will get another D rank mission." Arashi said.

"Ok so what first sensei?"

"First off Sakura your weakness is simple you focus only on your mental strength while important it means nothing if you are not at least decent at the moment you will only bring this team down."

"Hey don't be mean to…"

"Naruto answer me how many times did she attack me in the test?" Naruto blinked he couldn't think of one. "Not only did she not attack she is the reason that if there wasn't a hidden meaning in that test you would have all failed. She brought the team down even by doing nothing. Sakura I will not accept this if you can't handle the training you about to receive be ready to quiet." Arashi said as Sakura gulped.

"Naruto you rush into everything you don't have the will power to stay quiet or think things thou7gh at the beginning you charged me twice and jumped on a tower you know nothing about at the very beginning. If I made a trap you could have easily been killed." Arashi stated as Naruto glanced downward.

"And you Sasuke you have a feel of arrogance about you, you do have skills I will admit after all you used a fire Jutsu fresh out of the academy however a water Jutsu would have easily over powered it you know nothing about my skills but simple attacked that was careless of you, not only that but you hesitated to save Naruto and Sakura something I will not accept."

Sasuke only looked away. "So what are we going to do sensei?"

"First I am going to spar each of you and then from there I will decided what path is best for you."

"Sensei what do you mean path?"

"You see every ninja has a path it determines what they will specialize in. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Fuinjutsu needless to say I will not be teaching Kinjutsu to you however everyone is stronger at a certain path."

"I know Taijutsu is martial arts, Kenjutsu is weaponry, Ninjutsu is chakra, and Genjutsu is illusions but what is Fuinjutsu?" Sakura asked as Arashi spoke.

"Fuinjutsu is the sealing arts." Arashi said as they all seemed confused.

"What good is sealing?" Sasuke said as Arashi spoke.

"Remember the fireball how I sealed into my staff imagine if I were to instead throw it back at you." Sasuke's eyes widened he would have died simple as that. "You are an Uchiha with a Dojutsu what if I sealed your eyes you wouldn't be able to activate your bloodline." Arashi said as Sasuke looked away.

"What's a Dojutsu?" Naruto said.

"Baka it's…" Before she could finish she was hit on the head.

"Sakura no name calling." Arashi said as Sakura blinked.

"I'm thinking I hate that stick." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke nodded remembering yesterday.

"Now then Naruto a Dojutsu is an eye Jutsu most can only be activated because of being born in a clan. The Uchiha have a Dojutsu called the Sharingan it as the ability to cast predict an opponent's movements along with that it can see chakra flow and cast Genjutsu without hand signs. By combing the first two they can also copy Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu they see if they have a good enough memory." Arashi said as Sasuke smirked proud of his Dojutsu. "However Sasuke has not activated his yet anyway we are off topic."

"Naruto you and me will start a match now Sasuke and Sakura you to stand aside." Arashi stood as Naruto got a good few feet away from him. Sasuke and Sakura got a safe distance. "Now then begin," Arashi said as Naruto charged at him and reared his fist back. Naruto then went for a right punch. Arashi though simple stepped back as he leaned to the side grabbing Naruto's wrist he flipped him as Naruto fell on the ground.  
"I'm not done yet!" Naruto shouted as he then made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Three other Naruto's appeared. Each charged at Arashi as he slammed his staff into one sending it flying into another as the two popped. He then twirled his staff slamming into the other clan. He then flipped the actual Naruto.

"That is enough I have learned what I needed tell me, what all moves you know besides the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

"Well I have Henge, and Kawarimi No Jutsu but that is it I can't do regular Bunshin." Naruto said as Arashi nodded to him he already knew this but they didn't know that.

"Alright next is Sasuke." Sasuke got up as Naruto sighed and walked off. "Now then begin." Sasuke rushed forward swinging his fist forward. Arashi caught it with his left hand, Sasuke then kicked out the other side while Arashi simple pushed him off sending him back as Sasuke used it to make hand signs. "Katon Gōkakyū No Jutsu!"

Sasuke spit out a large fireball as Arashi used his staff to absorb it. The fire ball then was sent towards Sasuke who leaped to the side dodging it while it hit a tree. "I see the fireball needs work." Arashi commented while Sasuke was mad at the comment and pulled out a kunai in a thrust towards Arashi who instead used his staff to keep them apart. "I see what it is now." Arashi stated as Sasuke blinked while Arashi spoke. "Now I assume you know the academy three?" Arashi said to Sasuke who nodded.

"Alright next is Sakura." Sakura gulped and got up as Sasuke went to the side she then took an academy stance down to the book. "I see well then let us begin." Sakura barely dodged a strike to her chest from the staff. She then tried to leap to the side as a vertical slash came only to tap her ankle causing her to trip. Sakura got up and got in a ready stance. "Alright that is enough." Sakura blinked.

"Alright then I will have your training ready for you all tomorrow." Arashi said as Sakura raised her hand. "Yes what is it?"

"Uhm Sensei what was the point of sparring?"

"To see how you all fight while I had a guess yesterday that test was too see if you had the mind set to be a ninja this was to see how you all fight." Sakura nodded. "Now then for the rest of the day I will be teaching you a chakra control exercise."

"But didn't we learn those in the academy?" Sakura said as Naruto began to yell.

"Come on let's do a mission already we are…" He stopped as a staff was hovering threateningly over his head ready to smack him if he talked any more.

"Now then you will be climbing a tree." Arashi said as they face planted.

"What the hell how will doing that help us!" Naruto shouted as Arashi spoke.

"Simple watch." Arashi walked to a tree as he began to walk up a tree that was nearby. "This is the tree climbing chakra skill it can work on any vertical surface. It is simple you channel chakra into your feet with every step. Naruto why don't you go first? Also you might want a running start." Arashi said as Naruto ran forward. As soon as he put his foot on the tree he blasted off. "Now then that is what happens when you use too much." Arashi said as Naruto got up. "Sasuke why don't you try?"

Sakura ran forward as he made it up a few steps only to slip and fall. "If you use too little it won't work finally Sakura you try." Sakura nodded to herself as she ran forward surprising Sasuke and Naruto she made it up to the third branch on the tree. "That is a surprise it seems you have nearly perfect chakra control." Sakura grinned proud of herself.

Arashi jumped landing in the middle of a clearing as he slammed his hand down. "Doton Doryūheki No Jutsu." (Doton Earth Wall Jutsu.) A large wall about twice the size of the tries wide came up as it was a wide as five trees. "Alright for the rest of the day you three will be climbing this wall while trees or good the leaves and branches may mess you up at first and I only want you to learn this. Sakura while you did make it up the tree you have some sweat meaning you don't have much chakra this will not only teach you chakra control but expand your reserves now get started and we are not done until I say so." Arashi said as the trio rushed up the wall.

/

Chapter End

/


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

/

Chapter Start

/

"May I ask why you all thought it fit to call me for a council meeting?" Sarutobi said in the council room.

"We want to know why Kakashi Hatake is not the Uchiha's sensei." A civilian council member said as the others besides the Hokage Nodded while the shinobi saw no point in this as they believed in their Hokage fully.

"Was it not agreed to teach him about his Dojutsu?" A man said, He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm that was also bandaged.

"Danzo what I have done is for the good of the entire team. I confronted Kakashi in how he planned to train them he was merely going to train Sasuke and leave the other two behind while Sasuke is important I will not sabotage another's career." Sarutobi said as silently Danzo agreed with Sarutobi.

"Why, I can understand the girl but why the demon." Said an old woman her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin. She wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

"Koharu while you are my old team mate I suggest you do not break the law again and Naruto is a ninja like all others and will be treated equally. No matter the circumstance," Sarutobi said as another spoke up. The man was old as he had grey spiky hair and a beard, he wore a yellow jacket with long sleeves and a blue robe around his neck was a white scarf as he wore glasses as well.

"Hokage-Sama I agree with Koharu should we really make that boy strong?" He asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"And why should we not?"

"Because that boy will attack the Kyuubi might come, Danzo surely you could say something right?" Koharu tried as Danzo spoke.

"I agree with the Hokage." He said getting shocked looks. "Although I wish to know more about this sensei he has called in especially when he is not even from Konoha and no one as heard about him." Danzo said as Sarutobi sighed.

"I'll have an Anbu go and…"

"No need I am already here." Arashi stated as he walked into the council room. "I figured you would want to talk to me." Arashi said as Danzo nodded.

"Can you tell us what you plan to train them in surely the Hokage would also like to know." Danzo stated as Arashi nodded.

"Of course, Sasuke is going to be a mid-range Ninjutsu user who I plan to teach Kenjutsu to as well. Also giving him the basics of how to release Genjutsu and chakra control exercises along with that I plan to awaken his Sharingan through training."

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto I plan to teach a special Taijutsu style to and also teach him mid-range ninjutsu so that he and Sasuke can support each other in battle. I also plan to teach him basics I am first though working on their fighting styles before going into basics while Sasuke is adept he will be learning a new style and Naruto will be learning as well."

"And of the girl?" Koharu asked as Arashi spoke.

"While Sakura lacks physical strength she has a lots of book knowledge. I plan to have be taught as a medic she showed excellent control in today's session as I showed them all tree climbing she got the highest out of them both so while them two will fight she will stay a distance away and heal them if needed." Sarutobi nodded as the team was perfect for fighting like that to mid-range and close range fighters along with a medic.

"I see then how strong do you plan on making them?" Danzo asked.

"I am going to train them to low chunin level if Hokage-Sama is pleased with the results I will then be training them to jounin level and afterwards Sannin level." Arashi stated shocking them.

"You believe they can become that strong?"

"I believe they will be the next generation of sannin." Arashi said as the Hokage nodded.

"Very well now then this meeting is over."

/

"Sensei your late!" Naruto shouted out as did Sakura while Sasuke just grunted.

"Sorry about that I had a meeting with the Hokage." The trio blinked, "Anyway I am now then I have come with a schedule. Sakura I have enrolled you as a medic." Sakura blinked.

"What why sensei?" Sakura asked as Arashi spoke.

"It is simple most teams should have at least one medic you showed the most control yesterday so you're the best candidate. You have two weeks to study and if you don't pass I will have you kicked out the team." Arashi said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What you can't do that to Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed defending his crush.

"Right now Sakura you are the weakest I plan to have you all strong in your own areas for the first for hours of the day we will train individually I will make a clone in order to train with you all, after that we will take on D ranks and stop when I say to we will then practice chakra control and the basics for the remainder of the day."

"Shouldn't we save or energy for the mission sensei?" Sakura asked as Arashi spoke.

"Usually yes but you will see for D ranks are an exception." Arashi said as Sakura was confused. "Now then, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Two other Arashis appeared. As one went to Sakura another to Sasuke and the final to Naruto. "We will be going to train separately while you are a team everyone has a specialty I will be driving you all in a special why while strong together you will be stronger." Arashi said as they all nodded.

"Now then follow your clone and we will begin."

/

With Sasuke

/

Sasuke was walking with his clone as Arashi stopped the two were in a clearing. The clone then tossed something to Sasuke. Sasuke blinked as he was holding a bokken. (Wooden sword) "I am going to teach you Kenjutsu." The clone stated as he pulled out a second bokken from a seal.

"Aren't you a clone if I hit you, you will dispel." Sasuke stated.

"You are not going to be fighting me we are going over forms first." Sasuke nodded. Now then follow me." Arashi raised his sword and slashed downward. Sasuke copied him as Arashi spoke. "Again." Sasuke did the same strike again. "You will keep on going until I say stop any sloppiness and I will smack I believe in negative reinforcement." Arashi said with a dark smile as Sasuke gulped.

/

With Naruto

/

"So sensei what are you going teach me some super cool awesome Jutsu!" Naruto said with a grin as Arashi shook his head no.

"I am going to teach you a Taijutsu style." Naruto fell down face first.

"But I already know Taijutsu." Naruto said in a whiny voice only to get popped on the head.

"There are many styles of Taijutsu Naruto and this one is special it revolves around your kage bunshin." Arashi said as Naruto blinked at him. "Trust me Naruto you will love this fighting styles." Arashi gave an evil grin as Naruto backed away scared.

/

With Sakura

/

"Now then Sakura I will go ahead and warn you I only know the basic Jutsu and you will only have two weeks to study for your test." Sakura nodded as he then opened up a scroll. "Now then this I am going to show you the Shosen No Jutsu (Mystical Palm Jutsu) This Jutsu is used by medics in order to heal comrades this technique though will require a great amount of Chakra control but I believe you can do it. You will have to keep a fish alive for two minutes outside of water to pass the test." Arashi said as Sakura nodded but then spoke.

"Sensei why are you pushing me so hard?" Sakura asked as Arashi looked at her.

"Sakura why did you become a ninja." Arashi asked as Sakura spoke.

"I wanted to get close to…"

"No that was in the academy tell me why did you want to be a ninja at first." Sakura blinked at her sensei as she began to think.

"I, I don't know?" She said confused.

"I want you to think on it but for now train if you don't know the answer will come." Arashi said as Sakura nodded hesitantly.

Now then let us get started.

/

"Finally!" Naruto shouted as they were down with individual training for now.

"I know I am exhausted!" Sakura said as she was panting Even Sasuke looked worn out.

"Alright it is time for your first mission." Arashi stated as they all seemed to perk up at that.

/

At the Hokage Tower

/

"We are ready for or first D rank." Arashi said to the Hokage who blinked. Each of them looked tired and worn out except Arashi.

"Are you sure they do not look so good." Sarutobi said as Arashi nodded.

"Alright well…"

"Is Tora available?" Arashi asked the Hokage blinked. "For training," Arashi grinned as the Hokage chuckled while Naruto shouted.

"What is so funny?!" He got smacked on the head.

"Inside voice Naruto and you will see." Arashi stated as Sarutobi went through some papers.

"Your mission is to capture this target." Sarutobi said handing them a picture.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Naruto shouted out. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at the picture and blinked.

"Hokage-Sama this is a cat." Sarutobi nodded to Sakura.

"This is what D ranks or, you see right now you are not ready for actual missions so D ranks are pretty much practice missions for genins. When I feel you are ready I will give you a C rank now then go and do your mission now then let's go.

/

Five hours later Team seven could be seen in the Hokage office as Naruto was scratched everywhere along with Sasuke and Sakura. "That cat is a demon spawn." Naruto said as the other two nodded while the fire Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi just kept on hugging the cat tightly as it tried to get away.

"Thank you for catching my precious Tora-Chan!" She said in a high voice while she left.

"Sensei please never give us that mission again." Naruto said to him as Arashi chuckled.

"Maybe not yet but then again that cat gets better every time it runs away." Arashi said as the genins shuddered at the thought of that mission again they would never talk about never again!

"Now then come on we have more training." They all groaned only to get a smack to the head. "I can always increase training in fact if you're not their before me I will." The three genins left in a rush as Sarutobi had an amused smile.

"Do you think you're being too hard on them?" Sarutobi asked as Arashi spoke.

"They are the future if they cannot handle this then the future will be the same."

/

"Alright then you will practicing wall walking again I doubt you have mastered it and Sakura still needs to expand her reserves more." The trio nodded as the kept on going after four hours Arashi spoke. "Head home and tomorrow we will be doing this again and also some motivation when you all can to wall walking I will teach you something new." Sasuke and Naruto now were more determined as they ran up the earth wall.

/

Two weeks had passed as training continued each of them made progress as they finally learned water walking they were now waiting for Sakura as she had her test today. Sakura finally came into the clearing as she grinned over the two weeks she slowly changed and began to like training as while they all hated it each of them began to find it fun.

"I passed sensei!" Sakura said excited as she showed them her medical badge.

"Great now then you have mastered water walking and have become a medic as promised I will teach you something new!"

"What is it a super cool Jutsu!" Naruto said excited.

"No, it is a chakra control exercise." All three of them face vaulted. "I am going to teach you how to walk on water." Arashi said as their eyes widened.

/

The days went by as team seven trained and did D ranks. They were taught most a few low rank Jutsu along with chakra control, their fighting styles went up as Sakura began to go into poisons to add to her arsenal and began using Senbons. Naruto began to use his Kage bunshin better however Arashi didn't tell him the secret yet mainly because he wanted them to be around the same strength. Sasuke learned the sword and began to practice even when they had a free day on it.

/

Two months later

/

"So sensei, are we doing another D rank?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"No," They all blinked at him. "Instead we are each going to put on a new outfit."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. "Why Sensei?" Naruto asked as Arashi spoke.

"Simple your outfits are bad for missions you stick out like a sour thumb." Arashi said as Sasuke raised a brow he though his outfit was good.

"No then I have an outfit for each of you, Sakura you go first." Sakura took her out fit and went off to be alone in order to change. After a while she came back looking at herself. She now wore a short sleeve black shirt that had a pouch over her right breast area as it came down just enough to cover her stomach, she wore tight black shorts they reached down to just above her knees it also had a flap on the front and back the flaps had a red trim along them.

She wore her kunai pouch on her right thigh as she wore chainmail stocking and a long sleeve chainmail shirt, she had one black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back and a belt that had several loops in it with two pouches on the left side and one on the right next to the loops and black ninja sandals. "Wow Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as they looked at her outfit. Sasuke glanced but looked away as Arashi noticed a light blush on his cheeks.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as Sasuke looked away and mumbled.

"Oh but I don't believe she heard you Sasuke." Arashi said with a grin.

"I said you look fine." Sakura was about to squeal like a fan girl until a staff was hovering over her head.

"I wouldn't do it my staff hunts fan girls and emos." Sakura nodded and sat down. "Now then Naruto here you go." Naruto took the outfit and went off.

Naruto soon came back as he was wearing a long-sleeved chainmail shirt with black gloves. He had on a black short sleeve shirt over the top that had dark orange lines going down the side. Naruto's belt had two pouches on each side while several loops were in between the pouches. He had on black baggy pants that went tight at his ankle and black shinobi sandals. Naruto frowned at the outfit.

"Sensei it doesn't have enough orange." Naruto said as Arashi sighed.

"Sadly this is true however this is going to be your mission gear when we our out of the village on missions now then Sasuke you're the only one left." Sasuke nodded taking his outfit as he went off soon Sasuke came back.

He had on a black sleeveless shirt that had a V neck underneath he had a chainmail shirt that had short sleeves while his gloves had wrist and forearm protectors. His pants were a long and baggy like Naruto but had blue strips going down the sides of them along with black shinobi sandals his bokken was attached to the side of his waist.

"Oh and a few more things." Arashi then pulled out pouch from seemingly nowhere and tossed it to Sakura. "It contains a few senbon," He then tossed one to Naruto. "Ninja wire." Arashi though then pulled out a long box. "And Sasuke I believe it is time, for you to use an actual sword." Sasuke's eyes widened he had only been using a bokken mainly so he didn't hurt anyone in spars and also wouldn't cut his body training while he did have a lot of bruises.

Sasuke took the box and opened it. As he did he saw the blade in a black sheath as the handle was wrapped in a cloth that had a circular guard, Sasuke took the blade as he opened it looking at the blade as it was a simple Chokuto that had extra length to it.

"Sensei why a Chokuto I thought it would be a Katana?" Sasuke said as Arashi nodded.

"Sasuke everyone has a different fighting style I was testing to see what you would fight best with and I believe a Chokuto is best for you." Sasuke nodded as Sakura spoke.

"Not that I am complaining sensei but why are you giving us this stuff?"

"Consider it a congratulations present." They all blinked. "Because we are getting or first C rank."

/

Chapter End

/

Alright I know Sannin isn't a rank but it simple means he is training them to the level of a sannin


End file.
